In Which Ryou Teaches Bakura How to Eat Candycanes
by dream-eater-is-hungry
Summary: It all started when Yugi gave Ryou a box of candy canes as a present for Christmas... Who knew that it would lead to something? ONE-SHOT.Shounen-ai.Bakura x Ryou.


**Summary:** It all started when Yugi gave Ryou a box of candy canes for Christmas… Bakura x Ryou; shounen-ai; ONE-SHOT

**A/N:** This is my first Bakura x Ryou, not to mention holiday fic. This fic is actually based from an incident that happened between my friends and I concerning a candy cane. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen-ai

**Disclaimer:** I wish! Hey, I know! Maybe that's what I'll ask from Santa this Christmas, along with Gravitation, Saiyuki and Yami no. (Like he'll even give me any presents this year…)

In Which Ryou Teaches Bakura How to Eat Candy Canes 

By: dream-eater-is-hungry

Ryou entered the house, shaking his head of the snow that had resided there on his home. After which, he took of his snow coat and placed it in the hall closet. He headed to the living room, dropping his knapsack on the floor. Sitting on the couch, he scrutinized a present Yugi had given him earlier on.

FLASHBACK 

_Ryou was on his was home that afternoon. He gazed at his surroundings, awed. A soft blanket of snow had covered the houses. And with the falling snow, it was as if Domino had been transformed into a winter wonderland far beyond one's imagination. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone calling him._

"_Ryou! Wait up!" _

_Ryou turned around and saw that it was Yugi. "Yugi!" Ryou greeted, "What are you doing here? Isn't your house in the other direction?"_

_Yugi panted, holding out a colorfully wrapped present, complete with a yellow ribbon, to the white-haired boy. "This is for you…" he managed to say in between breaths._

_Ryou looked at the present, his lips curving into a smile. "Why thank you Yugi!" he replied._

"_Well, I gotta go then," Yugi exclaimed, heading off to the direction of the Game Shop, "Merry Chrsistmas Ryou." "And don't let Bakura ruin the holidays for you," he added._

"_I'll do my best, Yugi… Merry Christmas to you too," Ryou answered, "Thanks again!"_

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Well, why don't you open it hikari?"

Ryou jumped at the sound of the voice. "Don't do that, Bakura," Ryou exclaimed, "you scared the living daylights out of me"

"It isn't my fault that you're so jumpy," Bakura retorted, taking a seat beside Ryou.

There was a tense air of silence that hung between the two. "Why aren't you opening it yet?" Bakura asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, I just don't want to do so until Christmas," Ryou answered, his eyes still transfixed on the present.

"What's the big deal?" Bakura questioned, a hint of irritation in his voice, "You're just going to open it anyway… What difference does it make if you open it before this whatchamacallit…"

"Christmas, Bakura," Ryou corrected, his voice calm, "And yes, it does make a difference if I open it now rather than on Christmas morning."

Irritation had flared up inside Bakura and without warning, he grabbed the box out of Ryou's grasp and tore open the colorful wrapper along with the yellow ribbon that adorned the present.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Ryou exclaimed, angry at his yami, "that was my present, you had no right to open it whatsoever." But it seemed that Bakura wasn't paying any attention to him and instead, was concentrated at the contents of the present. This made Ryou even angrier.

"Hey hikari, what are these?" Bakura asked holding up the present for his lighter half to see, oblivious of Ryou's anger.

"Huh?" Suddenly, Ryou broke into a small smile, his anger subsided by what he'd seen. Candy canes. Yugi had given him candy canes. 'How thoughtful of him…' Ryou thought, fond memories rushing back to him, 'I never really liked sweets but I had always loved candy canes. Mother used to buy some for Amane and I every Christmas… but that as before she and sister…"

Ryou's thoughts were interrupted by someone pinching him on his arm. Ryou yelped and instinctively nursed the reddening spot that greatly contrasted his pale complexion. "What did you do that for?" Ryou asked, glaring at Bakura.

But it seemed that Ryou and glaring don't mix. Bakura began laughing at Ryou's poor attempt to glare. Ryou pouted. "You didn't have to laugh you know…" he whispered, obviously hurt.

Bakura stopped laughing. He turned his gaze to the carpet, instantly beginning to feel guilty for laughing at his hikari. Suddenly, his attention was turned to the sound of something being torn. He looked at his lighter half and saw that he was tearing the plastic covered the box that held bent pieces of sticks with red lines swirling around it.

"What are those, hikari?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Candy canes, Bakura," Ryou answered, taking one of these candy canes out of the box and held it out for his darker half to see.

"Candy… canes?" Bakura asked, taking the candy from Ryou and examining it closely.

"Yes it's a kind of candy that's eaten only on Christmas," he replied.

"Is it good?"

"Why don't you try it and see for yourself?" Ryou suggested, taking another candy cane and peeling it off its plastic covering.

Bakura looked at this so-called treat in his hands. "How do you eat this thing?" he wondered, "Do I bite it or what?" Bakura turned to ask his hikari but stopped short when he saw what his lighter half was doing.

Ryou, who had his eyes closed and his head slightly thrown back, was holding the candy cane upside down and was licking it, his tongue running up and down the treat, from the middle and up to its base. Bakura gulped as his hikari began playfully flicking his tongue at the top of the candy as if teasing it somehow. Then, he took the treat into his mouth, slowly pulling it out, his tongue tracing the red swirl as he reached its peak.

Bakura could only watch as this innocent show slowly turn him on by the minute. He didn't know what to do. He tried focusing his attention to something else, but this would only be short lived and would be eluded of what he had witnessed his lighter half doing, replaying over and over again in his mind. Not being able to take anymore of this, he found that he was faced with two options. He could either: a. run as far away as possible or b. stay and enjoy the show. But unfortunately for him, as he was weighing down the advantages and disadvantages of both, Ryou had opened his eyes and had his gaze turned to his yami, who was slightly out of breath and was looking flushed all of a sudden.

"Yami?" Ryou questioned, his headed cocked to one side, "what's wrong? You haven't eaten your candy cane yet... don't you like it?"

Bakura opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out of his mouth. Suddenly, Ryou let out a small giggle. "How silly of me…" he remarked, "This is your first time eating candy canes, am I right? Here, let me teach you how to eat them…"

At this statement, Bakura turned a deep shade of crimson. "Uh… I think I already got an idea on how they're meant to be eaten…" he stammered, a mental image of a few minutes ago again popping into his mind.

"Okay then," Ryou answered, slightly confused, "if you're sure…"

"I'm pretty sure hikari…" Bakura interrupted, his cheeks still hinting a slight twinge of pink.

'Oh hell I'm sure…' the darker half thought to himself.

A/N: How was that? I hope it was okay. Btw, I just remembered that it's been officially a year since I joined Wheee! Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
